Kevin M. Connolly
Kevin Miguel Connolly (born March 15, 1974) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - Marrok Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion (2008) - Student (ep14), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Tanabe (ep1), Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2006) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Motoki Haruna *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Hiroyuki, Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Radol (ep14) *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Security Guard A (ep10), Seishiro Nagatomo (ep1) *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Mars Brightest Host *Darker than Black (2008) - Alain *Desert Punk (2006) - Mercenary (ep14), Soldier (ep10), Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Kain Fuery *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Kain Fuery *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Guard A (ep21), Soldier 2 (ep22) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Kastro *Kodocha (2006) - Manager, Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Abeno Seimei *One Piece (2013) - Pell *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Tomochika Sakyo (ep14) *Peach Girl (2007) - Pokki (ep17) *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Takayuki Narumi *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Kouzu (ep15), Shigeo Umezu, Teacher (ep4), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Boy A, Shigeo Umezu *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Chikara (ep7) *Shin chan (2006-2008) - Doyle, Male Shopper (ep2), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Ichinohashi (ep9), Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Soichi Miyamoto *Sword Art Online (2013) - Heathcliff *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Holy Knight (ep?) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Guard (ep5), Vampire X (ep2), Yarnosh (ep11) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Fujitaka (ep31) *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Yagi 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Royal Guard F 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Harley Hartwell *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Mob Guy C *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Kain Fuery *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Pell *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Comm Voice 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Kain Fuery (ep4) *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Boy Student (ep1), Shigeo Umezu (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Elite (2019) - Felipe (ep16) *Omniscient (2020) - Ricardo *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Professor Couvalt *League of Legends (2010) - Vladimir *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Apolimesho *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Budd Nedreck, Additional Voices *Yousei (2013) - Shawn 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - AWACS Bandog *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Harley Hartwell *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2020. Category:American Voice Actors